


With You With Me

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cuz i just hate that word, F/F, Fluffy Porn, Prostate is used instead of g-spot, Scissoring, Why?, Yuri, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko and Yachi spend an evening to themselves in the comfort of their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Or: I couldn't think of a summary so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You With Me

She was beautiful with everything she did. Yachi didn't think that she could ever compare to her gorgeous girlfriend. Her black hair was splayed across the white pillow, glasses at the edge of her nose with a flushed face. Yes indeed, she was incredibly attractive. Yachi sometimes wonders how she got such a beautiful woman to be hers. Everyone always seemed so stunned by Kiyoko. But Kiyoko however, always seemed to be unaware with her own beauty.

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright?” Kiyoko's voice was like chimes in the wind. Or at least that's what Yachi thought. Her voice was simply just pretty to her, alluring. It was one of the many things that Yachi loved about Kiyoko.

The blonde looked up to stare into her girlfriend's shining dark eyes. “I'm fine, Shimizu.” Yachi responded as she moved back down to kiss at long, slender, pale — beautiful legs.

Kiyoko was silent a moment making only the slightest of twitches to her legs. “You know,” she glanced down at her precious partner, “that you are very beautiful.” She felt soft lips pause in kissing her inner thigh, right above her mole. Kiyoko knew Yachi liked to kiss her there because of that small mole that laid innocently on place skin.

Yachi took a breath as she nuzzled Kiyoko's thigh. “Nowhere near beautiful as you are.” She mumbled against soft flesh. She felt slender fingers curl around her chin, pulling her up gently.

“To me, you are very beautiful. Gorgeous in fact. To me you are my blossoming flower." Yachi blinked with her heart swelling with love. Never had Kiyoko said something like that to her. “Hitoka, I love you."

Yachi blushed and pressed a soft kiss to Kiyoko's soft lips. Her forehead bumping against Kiyoko's glasses. Yachi moved away and down to press a fleeting kiss against the older female's mole near her mouth. “I love you too.” The blonde moved back down to give a kiss underneath the black haired woman's navel. Suddenly, Yachi became nervous again as she neared Kiyoko's coarse shaven black hair.

“Are-are you rea-ready?” Yachi noticed he own mumbling and blushed. Kiyoko gave a quiet laugh to which Yachi looked up quickly to see. It was rare for the older female to laugh, but when she did she was even more attractive. Kiyoko had a dimple which appeared on the left of her face, her white teeth seemed just glow along with her gray eyes.

“You are very lovely, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko gave a nod at the small blonde. “I'm ready. Are you?" Yachi nodded and moved back down and gave a soft kiss to Kiyoko's clitoris. The older female let out a sigh moving her hips slightly. Yachi inhaled the fresh scent of her girlfriend who had just prior taken a shower. Yachi opened her mouth giving a lick to it. Kiyoko made another soft noise at the movement. Her noises were breathtaking to Yachi and it made the smaller girl's nervousness fade away.

The blonde bared her teeth slightly and nibbled at the loose flesh with tender care. Yachi puckered her lips and sucked on the clit. Above Kiyoko couldn't stop making quiet moans. “Hitoka-chan,” her voice was breathless and beautiful as ever. Yachi hummed against the warm skin in question making the older female moan a tad bit higher. “Don't tease me, please.” The blonde smiled and licked around the flaps of Kiyoko's vagina. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yachi could see the other's fingers tightening in the sheets that they laid upon.

The blonde felt satisfaction run through her at making Kiyoko feel this way. Only Yachi could make the other manager feel this way. She poked out the tip of her tongue to give a swipe across Kiyoko's urethra. “Hi-Hitoka-chan! No it's dir-dirty there.” She enclosed her thighs softly around Yachi's head.

“What are you talking about, Shimizu? You just washed here, yes?" Yachi asked while poking the tip of her tongue at her urethra. She gave a rough lick to it before moving away.

“Ye-yes but — ” She moaned and stretched her legs out at the feeling of a cold tongue licking her folds. Yachi had moved down to press her tongue against the other female's outer walls. “Hitokaaa,” Kiyoko moaned while Yachi lapped up more of the black haired female. The blonde pressed her hands against her girlfriend's beautiful pale thighs and pulled them apart, causing Kiyoko's sex to open up more.

Yachi moaned while she returned to lap up the warm insides of Kiyoko. She thrusted her tongue in and out of the slick heat. She slipped her tongue in further and swirled her wet appendage around the walls. The small female brought a finger up to ghost over the woman's clit, before separating Kiyoko's folds and diving in, licking and sucking. Kiyoko kept making sinful noises above, spurring Yachi on to do more. The blonde removed a hand from a smooth thigh to use her whole palm to rub it against Kiyoko's vagina. “Ah Hitoka, mo-more.”

The smaller titled her head to press a kiss against Kiyoko's inner thigh, giving it a tickling nibble before moving away. “You're so pretty Shimizu.” Yachi said neatly breathlessly. She moved her hand away to instead trail a finger over the other female's clitoris. The blonde slipped a finger into Kiyoko's wet heat with a slowness, that made the taller give out a weak moan. Kiyoko fisted the white sheets and pushed her hips down ever so slightly.

“Hitoka-chan, please no teasing.” Her voice sounded silvery, but nonetheless lovely. Yachi nodded and eased two fingers inside Kiyoko, pressing upward carefully and rubbing in circles. The onyx haired girl's body quivered at the touch and tilted her head back with a moan. Kiyoko's breath hitched as a teasing lick was adjoined with those slim fingers. With the flat of her tongue the blonde swiped at Kiyoko's clit, tasting the now flowing nectar. Yachi loved the way the other tasted. It was bitter, yes, although it was nearly sweet.

The slick substance slid over her tongue and down to her throat. Yachi's hair curled around her face, she huffed in irritation and pulled her hair back with a free hand. The black haired female noticed and reached a hand down, pushing the blonde locks out of the way. Soft yellow slid between her fingers as Kiyoko curled her fingers around the hair gently. Kiyoko moved her hips moving up to meet Yachi's mouth and twisting fingers.

Her juices began to flow more freely and Yachi made sure to lick up all of it. The blonde moved her fingers and slid them further into Kiyoko with a careful precision, pressing down onto her walls with each stroke,all the while sucking and licking at her clit. “Hi-Hitoka–chan, move you-your fingers up more.” She tugged softly at blonde hair.

“Am I close?” Yachi's voice was muffled as she laid in between Kiyoko's thighs.

“Yes,” The shorter pressed her fingers up as told, pressing until Kiyoko made a large erotic cry. The blonde hummed and pressed her slim fingers against the sensitive nerves with delicate caresses.

“Here Shimizu?” Yachi asked with giving a lick under Kiyoko's navel.

“Yes!” Kiyoko clawed at the sheets with her hand, the other was twisting almost painfully in Yachi's hair. The younger scratched at the underneath of Kiyoko's navel, which made the black haired female moan and jerk her leg. The blonde trailed her finger down lower to rub at the slick clit, her other fingers playing inside. “Hitoka–chan, I'm clo-close.” Kiyoko bent her legs up and opened them wide apart.

Yachi massaged Kiyoko's prostate harder, feeling the woman's heat start to clench around her two fingers. The elder was squirming on the bed, trying to keep her legs open. She ran her hand through Yachi hair, messing it up more. She could feel the impeding heat build up in her stomach and crotch start to intensify. “Hi-Hitoka! Cumming!" She let out her loudest moan yet, tightened around the blonde's fingers and then her nectar came out over Yachi's fingers. That hand in Yachi's hair clenched before relaxing while Kiyoko's legs spasmed as she came. The smaller looked up with blown pupils, watching the rise and fall of Kiyoko's chest. Her pink lips slightly opened and panting.

The blonde removed her fingers from Kiyoko with gentle ease, the woman's juice on her fingers. Yachi spread her two fingers watching the white liquid web across her fingers. She brought her own fingers to her lips to twirl her tongue around the digits, cleansing herself of Kiyoko's cum. “You're delicious, Shimizu.” Yachi hummed to herself. Kiyoko bit her bottom lip watching Yachi while adjusting her glasses pushing them to settle back comfortably against her face.

Yachi hovered above Kiyoko, staring into her orbs of darkness. They glimmered in the light looking as though stars were there in her eyes. “Shimizu,” the blonde whispered as she moved down and connected her lips with the other female. Both of their lips were soft and smooth. Kiyoko opened her lips when she felt a tongue lick at her upper lip. She opened her mouth to have a small tongue barge its way in her mouth. Kiyoko sighed quietly into the warm mouth and accepted the tongue.

Their tongues met together in the middle and twirled around each other. Yachi blinked into the kiss feeling warm fingers trail up her back, to rest above the latch at the back of her bra. They smoothly unlatched the small hooks and the simple white bra came sliding down, off of slightly tan shoulders. Kiyoko pulled away briefly from the kiss to the take off the bra, tossing it off the bed and unto the floor.

Kiyoko put her fingers under Yachi's jaw and lifted up her chin, capturing her lips with hers. Their lips reconnected their kiss with their mouths moving together. Yachi pushed her tongue past Kiyoko's own smooth lips, immediately sliding her tongue over the other female's. Yachi sighed happily into the kiss as Kiyoko sucked on her wet appendage.

Yachi pulled away with red tinted lips. “I love you.” She panted out, breathing deeply to control her breathing.

Kiyoko giggled breathlessly at Yachi. “I know, you have already told me," she smiled softly and reached a hand up to push blonde strands behinds Yachi's ear. “I love you too. But now," she trailed off to pull Yachi down onto her, who fell with a ‘eep’ and Kiyoko switched their positions around. Yachi hit the bed hit a ‘oof’ while she looked up with wide eyes. "It's your turn, Hitoka–chan.” Now the blonde laid on the milky colored sheets, her face composed of shock while red colored her face.

Kiyoko's ebony hair curtained around her, making her look dark and dominant. Her eyes were, those of a predator. A tigress looking down on her prey. “…Shimizu?” Yachi asked with a nervous hitch in her tone, although her heart was beating fast, like a hummingbird's wings, in her chest. She was excited about the way Kiyoko was acting. It was different then usual. 

“It's all right, Hitoka–chan. I'm going to take care of you now.” Yachi nodded her head against the pillow at Kiyoko's words, assured. Kiyoko gave a dark smirk, making a warm heat settle at the pit of Yachi's stomach. The taller female leant down and took a rosy nipple in her mouth. Yachi made a noise of surprise and clenched her hand into a fist, bringing it over her mouth. Her soft nipple quickly hardened from within the warm heat of Kiyoko's mouth.

Kiyoko used her tongue to flick the hard nub around. She twirled it around and gave a rough lick. “Mmf, Shimi–Shimizu," Kiyoko bared her lips sucking on the nub, even daring to give it a little nibble. Yachi let out a little moan at the last action and arched her chest up, using her hand to play fist the sheets. Kiyoko cupped Yachi's soft breast in her hand, circling her index finger around the girl's nipple, and the younger moaned.

Yachi widened her legs, feeling her juices trail down her thighs. Her knees knocked with Kiyoko's own. “So beautiful,” Kiyoko mumbled while cupping one of Yachi's breast fully. She ran her hand over the mound and squeezed at the flesh.

“Shimizu, mm please hur–hurry.” Onyx eyes locked onto Yachi's own mocha colored orbs, unblinking.

She rubbed her thumbs over both of the blonde's pert nipples, giving them a light squeeze with her index and thumb. “Is that what you want?”

Yachi nodded with a bright red face. “Mhm,” Kiyoko smiled and moved her hands away from the other girl's breasts. She ran a hand over Yachi's leg, baring her fingernails against the slightly tanned flesh. He trailed her nails lightly from Yachi's knee to her thigh. Kiyoko bit back a smirk when she saw goosebumps begin to form. She moved a finger over the girl's hipbone and under her navel. Kiyoko ran a finger over Yachi's silk white panties. She heard an inhale and saw the girl's stomach fall with the sound. 

“Excited, Hitoka–chan?" Kiyoko let a small smirk play in her lips. Yachi made an embarrassed noise, but nonetheless shook her head. “Good,” Kiyoko purred out. She slipped her index finger under the panties and slipped them off with ease. Kiyoko's fingertip ran past golden shaven hair and over her crotch. Yachi let out a quiet whine and squirmed. Kiyoko pushed the her underwear over her thighs and down past her ankles, with Yachi kicking them off.

Kiyoko shuffled closer and put Yachi's leg around her naked waist. Yachi's eyes widened and heartbeat sped up as she realized what Kiyoko was about to do. Kiyoko put her own long slender leg over Yachi's, moving forward enough that their clits both touched each other. Both girls moaned feeling their slickened soft sex come in contact with each other. This was new to Yachi, never had they done this position before. Yachi fluttered her eyes while a moan pushed passed her lips when a gentle rock was made.

Kiyoko lolled her head back as she pushed their clitorises together. The elder woman used her other hand to sought out Yachi's, their fingers curled around each other fitting perfectly. Kiyoko's moans and her back curves beautifully when Yachi pushes her hips down, her clit rubbing against the other female's roughly. They began to move in unison, with Kiyoko moving her hips while the small blonde moved her own. They were both slick and it made them move against each other easier.

“Oh!” Yachi felt a particular hard thrust given to her sex, making her tilt her head back into the pillow. She held onto Kiyoko's hand harder as she looked up at her girlfriend through half lidded eyes. Kiyoko's face was red and her black hair stuck to her face, her glasses once again at the tip of her nose. “Ah Shimizu!” Yachi could feel the warm heat in her sex and stomach stir. “M' close,”

Kiyoko panted and bent over the blonde more, beginning to speed up her thrusts. “Me-me too,” Kiyoko moaned feeling both of their cum flow more freely. “To-together ah Hi-Hitokaaa.” Both girls moaned loudly, their nectar spilling out and over their sexes.

“Hitoka — ”

“Shimizu — ”

They moaned each other's name at the same time. Kiyoko teetered to the side after she unlatched her hand from Yachi's. Both lay motionless on the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling. Kiyoko was the first to recover, she gave a kiss to Yachi's nose and then her lips, she stared down into bright brown orbs. “Love you, my flower.”

Yachi giggled, chest still heaving. “And I love you," Kiyoko smiled at her and shuffled to sit at the edge of the bed. 

“Let us take a shower, yes?” Kiyoko looked back at Yachi over her shoulder. The blonde let a lazy smile appear.

“Alright,” she fiddled with her hands and looked at Kiyoko expectantly, “and then we can cuddle?” The elder female laughed and took Yachi's hand, helping her off the bed.

“Of course.”


End file.
